


Fall For My Song

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Darker Theme, Fear, Human!Ace, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Near Death, Sexual Content, Siren!Marco, Siren!Sabo, Sirens, Twisted violence, Violence, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Ace had been netting for fish when he heard of humming, having him think someone was messing with him. Being yanked into the waters of the shallow cove, he is surprised to see upon a siren as he knows of another is with them. He escapes, but something about the song was different than the next time used on a villager. What does this mean? Siren!Marco/Sabo. Warnings inside and tags!





	Fall For My Song

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:: This is a request for whitekitsune14 who wanted some MAS with Marco and Sabo as Sirens after human Ace! This has me more delving into sirens eating of people and such with songs actually having words! (So hope I did good for their enchanted songs and yes words do go with the sentence as I use a few that may make you 'what?' heh) Do hope you love this! I listened to 'My Jolly Sailor Bold' to help get inspiration flowing and it's a very enchanting song. (And yes, part of the song is used in the Pirates of the Caribbean, but listen to the full song! So good~!)
> 
> Warnings:: Darker theme, angst, fear, hurt/comfort, romance, "near death", and violence (twisted).
> 
> Enjoy!

Living along the Foosha shoreline could be dangerous, high tides are questionable and when storms hit, it was good to board in. Ace loved his little home that he had shared with his little brother, Luffy. Of course, said brother stayed with friends more often at their bigger building they all shared together on the other side of the village near the water until they gained their ship—having the large home somewhere to return to. It never bothered Ace, lingering around the shore and finding inspiration for his drawings that he did in his spare time. The income is from him netting for fish and learned over the years on the best spots in certain seasons.

Today, Ace wondered around near the cove where it went into the island more and the time of the spring would bring fish there. Walking along, he peers around and humming as he enjoys the warmth as winter had went away with its chill. Winter had always been hard to fish in and he hated how it left the waters freezing. Even now, the waters are cold, but he had to make money and to get his brother to stop worrying. Luffy got a good 'paying job' as being a captain for a merchant ship and meant he left a lot to sail to other lands, something he always wanted to do. Ace liked where he was and felt as it was a good place for Luffy to call home—also to find him easier—and return to when needing a break.

Getting closer, Ace pulled at his wicker basket on his back and held it in one hand. Finding a small rock, he sits to take boots off and socks tucked in them to be barefoot. Shorts are on him already as he pulls at his basket to pull out the towel inside for when he was finished to dry up and set it by his boots. Getting the net out, he stands to carry it and the basket closer to the coves entrance, water high enough for easier access for fish. Feet linger along through the water, leaving basket to the shore as he moves with the net.

A humming leaving him as he walks to stand within more at around just above his calves and wait for a little time. The breeze flows along his skin as he closes eyes and enjoys the atmosphere, finding it calming. Fish begin to skim along his feet and ankles as they begin their flow once more. Moving carefully while continuing to hum, Ace shifts his body to the side before swinging the net to the sea more. Letting it drop and sink for a little bit, then yanks it to close before pulling in his catch and is prosperous in it alone. A smile lingers on him as he gives a happy tune while shifting out of the water to dump his catch in the basket.

" _We have been struck by the Maiden, a spring of morning gold. Oh so very glittering, bestow us with caring in your hold."_

Ace snaps his head up, stopping his humming and looks around at the sound of singing. The voice is of a male, or more, and he feels his heart thunder that he isn't alone. Getting the last of fish, he tucks the net inside in case he has to run and hears a trailing hum.

" _So very thrum of harp, bring to our depth. Console us with your bosom, and bloom us with your lex."_

A tugging is along Ace, curious on what exactly these voices are singing about and thinks it is coming from the other side of the cove. Moving feet along, voices linger in a song that he was unsure of and trying to figure out if someone was messing with him—it wouldn't be a first. Stepping through shallow water, the music becomes louder and sounding from two sides of him now. Fear flares through his senses, quick to begin back tracking and notices movement in the water from the ocean side. A grip is to his ankle from the cove side and he hollers as he is yanked from his feet. Water soaks his clothes as he lay out with gasps and the weight lingers along a thigh and a man is up over him.

" _My heart is consuming, let me linger upon your bode. Give a warmth that no matches, and carve me into home."_

Dark eyes are wide staring up to the blond man above him, blue eyes flickering as he sings. The song enchanting and  _haunting_  as if supposed to pull him in. Ace isn't dragged in, not of what he has heard of what these creatures do. A  _siren_  is nothing but that of a beast in the sea, going after sailors and feasting on them when they can. The fact this creature looks so human is startling, except he can see a couple gills on the neck and a few on ribs. A shimmering blue of scales linger in a scatter along skin and water glistens upon the toned skin.

" _We have been struck by the Maiden, a spring of morning gold. Oh so very glittering, bestow us with caring in your hold."_

The repeat of words snaps Ace back as he notices ripples to his other side and panics. Heart lurching, he soon uses a foot to get the one on him away and scrambles, feeling nails scrape his calf as he gets to dry land more. Gasps leave him as he grasps his basket and gets to feet stumbling to the rock, grabbing his things. Moving along more, he hears the song die down and turns to see tails flicking up as they had dived back into the sea. Ace is trying to wrap his mind around what just happened, but can only turn away and run back to his home for now.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Not a single word was peeped from Ace about what happened, disinfecting the wound and wrapping it easily. When he had gone to town to sell his catch that morning, thinking of finding a different spot to fish though he knew it wouldn't be as much, it would still be worthwhile. Getting to the markets, he is surprised to see many gathered near the docks at such an early hour with no ship there. He hurries along to notice that a few people are crying, a woman sobbing with words of the cruel world for her daughter as Ace recognizes the name being spoken out—then again, he knows just about everyone. He clears a path as someone calls out for everyone to do so and they carry along a piece of wood to carry along a blanket covered body, soaked with red seeping through. The hand dangling to the side has Ace freeze up to see the scratch marks and feels himself swallow thickly.

"What happened?" He mutters to someone close, recognizing it as Jimel, and he holds a solemn look as the mother passes with her oldest son and youngest daughter trailing with tears.

"A beast of the sea got a hold of her some time early this morning. Maria could not get to her in time before noticing her being pulled into the water." The comment has Ace give a strained gaze at that and the man shakes his head lightly before glancing after the family as people begin to separate. "Tore her to pieces and ate her, it's any wonder they got so much of her back out of the water." A hand comes up to grip his shoulder and Ace is tense at hearing this all. "Stay clear of the water if you can, boy. If singing is heard, get out of there as fast as you can."

After the warning, Jimel walks off and Ace looks to the docks with heart thundering. He can't help a thick swallow, though his mouth starts to feel dry as he stares in fear to the water. The thought of that being him brought a weight in his stomach, knowing he had been close to being dragged off and eaten by those creatures of the deep. Usually sirens don't linger so close to the shores, but they must be hungry enough to be this close and risking themselves. Ace slowly pulls himself away from staring, tense at the fact such a danger was close to home.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Checking his crab pots was something Ace did every afternoon and today was no different. A week after the incident with the sirens and Lilith being dragged into the waters, Ace is back to routine on catching fish and kept himself on guard to be on the safe side. A couple more people have been dragged off and it became something that people should stay away from the water, or at least not be alone if having to do so. Ace didn't have much choice as he lived alone and his brother to the sea for some months at a time—it was hard to tell with his schedule.

Wading knee deep into the water, Ace comes along a make shift post for his two crab pots he set out. Two wooden poles with one long ways to have the traps tied to it and he approaches to tug on them. A soft humming lingers from him as he pulls on one trap with wicker basket attached to his waist to dump it easily. When he does so, he is surprised at the shimmering gold within and the gleam of what looks to be gems. Confusion fills Ace, but he moves on to get the other crab pot emptied before getting back to shore.

Looking inside his basket more, Ace is shocked to see that of treasure in his catch for the day and knows it will fetch a pretty penny. Kneeling by the basket, a smile lingers as he knows this will help him do some necessary upgrades to his home. Things were looking up with this catch alone and he grips the basket closer with a small chuckle at the thoughts of preparing for the coming summer storms. Last year had been brutal and he barely scathed by, but this showed he would be able to get a better roof and maybe walls to be sturdier, possibly that Adams wood that is the strongest and made for ships against storms.

Moving along back towards his cabin that is a little ways into the wood line, he can still see the beach and sea from his window that is how close he lingers. It takes a little time to separate crabs and other sea creatures to get to the gold and treasure items. Ace prepares them in a bag while getting the crabs in the wire cage to begin totting them to town, taking him roughly a twenty-minute walk going along the shore. He always took two to three trips to town in a day, depending on how well everything goes and what he is doing for the day.

" _Linger closer to among the depths, weep into our sorrows. Be pierced with thy warmth, cater to our rush of riches burrows."_

The song has him freeze up while noticing some ways off, a young male trailing near the water. Ace's heart pumps as he hears the song being  _different_  than when sung to him, but that wasn't important. Starting to move into a run, he moves towards where the man is trailing into the water in a trance like state. A fear runs through Ace as he drops his basket and lets boots stomp into the water, going for Iman as he recognizes him more.

"Wait! Iman, don't!" The holler has mentioned man snap out of it in a startled jerk and if it weren't for Ace pulling him back, clawed hands would have grabbed him fully instead of scrapping. They scramble from the water, Iman clutching to the sand once on the beach and gasping for air like he had been choked. Ace's heart thundered as he gazed to the waters, two heads popped up to view upon them, eyes lingering to him with head tilts and softening in the gaze.

" _My heart is consuming, let me linger upon your bode. Give a warmth that no matches, and carve me into home."_

The words are different than from the haunting tone from a minute ago and it's as if they sang more passionately than the lure they had been doing to Iman. A confusion swirls through Ace as he watches the sirens softly play the tune they had with him before. The song fades as they soon dive into the water and Ace shifts to see Iman staring wide eye to the water.

"S-Sirens…" Disbelief lingered from his tone and soon brown eyes find Ace with so much relief. "You saved me… I… I can't thank you enough." Iman mentions with hand gripping to a shoulder and gets a smooth nod in return.

"It was nothing… I would want the same done if it ever happened with me." Ace claims with a gaze to the other and was also relieved knowing he  _did_  save someone from meeting the fate by those creatures. "Let's get you back to town." The remark has them both getting up, Iman a little more shaken up on the outside than Ace.

They walk in relative silence after Ace gathered his things and they made their trip to town, taking around ten minutes. When they get to the market area, Iman moves to his wife that had coming up with worry written on her face. He told of what happened and his wife thanked Ace profusely for saving him, hugging to her husband with tears in her eyes. After the encounter, word spread fast and Ace was seen as like a hero of sorts for going into the waters to possibly face them same fate, but came out of it alive. Then again, he was sure this would pass as most didn't cater to him much and knew he was just orphaned here when younger.

"These are in fine condition," the stall for fine jewels looks upon the treasure that Ace has and giving it a thorough look over. "You got these in your crab pots, you said?"

"Yeah, talk about being surprised of finding these." A smile lingers on Ace, knowing that these are worth a bit and that was just the bargaining price as he knows the shop keep has to make a profit.

"These are very pricey, I won't deny the cut you could get from these." He comments while viewing over another piece again. "Is it possible to give some pay and then more after they sell? We should have some merchants by here in a couple days, they would probably snatch this up quick." The mentioning had Ace smile, happy to hear such thing and gives a nod as eyes find him.

"That's fine, it's always good to make sure they sell and you get your profit for it." Ace comments, and a smile shows on the shop keep that he understands perfectly well on how it all goes.

"Come check back in with me after the merchants leave and you will get your other part." A nod leaves Ace in understanding, also knowing if they didn't go for the merchandise that he would have to wait for the next merchants to come by.

Leaving to head back home with an empty cage and money within his pouch in place of where the treasure was is nice. A humming is leaving him as he lingers along the beach, taking his boots and socks off to enjoy the sand in his toes. The weather keeps picking up and knows it will be warm enough to swim among the cove like he always does. Of course, he would check for any danger, but with the cove shallowing by then he doesn't expect anything to linger even with the water way as it would not be deep enough by then.

**-o-o-o-o-**

It was a few days before the merchants showed up, impressed by the treasure and bargained a deal that had the shop keep getting more than he expected out of it. Ace came to collect, finding out they were lingering for a short while to wait out a storm predicted to reach the area they would sail through. When collecting his part, he went back home to feel happy to help get his home more stable for the summer storms that would surely come.

"Again?" Surprise lingers in Ace after he dumped the contents to the beach, crabs in the cage to take them to town. Seeing the treasure has him picking through it and noticing they are all of fine quality again. He thought of holding off to sell until he hears of the next merchants as surely these ones would not have enough for more, or try to get it cheaper with this batch.

"So you are the one to find the treasure?" Ace snaps his head up in surprise and sees a few of the merchant crew walking up with greedy gazes. Hands collect the treasures to a small cloth bag and gives a frown, not liking the way this was looking.

"Yes, my crab pots have caught some treasure, probably from the sea stirring up recently." He comments while standing to get his things gathered, but sees as two men start blocking his path that would lead home.

"Go ahead and hand those over, kid." The man waves a hand out with a leering stare that has Ace feel a bit nervous as he sees the swords upon their hips and pistols holstered on the other side.

"Only if you pay me, I got to make a living to, you know." Ace comes back with and they begin to bellow in laughter, having his belly fill with twists.

"Kid has got some nerve!" The main man before him laughs before pulling his sword out to point at Ace more. "Not going to ask again, wretch." A thick swallow goes down his throat before carefully tossing the bag to the merchant, getting a grin. "See, that wasn't so hard." He leans to pick it up and snatch it before tossing it to the side to another man. "Now, let's start searching the waters."

"What?" Ace asks in confusion, noticing as the other two men make a whistling and one other man starts dragging out a small boat. "The waters are not safe. Have they not told you in town?" A fear bundles a lump into his throat as he doesn't think this will go over well.

"Some nonsense of sirens?  _Ha!_  You all don't know what you speak of! Sirens are that of beautiful women in the deep depths of the sea! Can't fool us away!" The main merchant man stands with a sneer before pointing his weapon to get Ace to drop his things. There was no fighting it, moving to go to the water more, watching as the men climb into the boat. "Don't think of running or we will just shoot you, boy." The claimed 'leader', Ace starts figuring out, gives a grin as he would be pleased to do as such.

Feet move into the water after the boat, one of the men holding his pistol in hand as a warning. The leader claims of riches to fill their boat and Ace carefully wades into the water to be almost waist deep. Searching the sands as the water is calm and clear to see along the white sands. It stirs as he moves with a feel and hopes to not anger a crab with his bare feet doing this all, hoping they are scared away. It was some time and moving along the shore away from his home and town that they were losing patience.

"I told you it was luck. The first time I have gotten treasure besides a rare gold coin, but that's all." Ace states as he searches, feeling the barrel weighing heavily in his conscious as it was resting on the side of the boat now in warning.

"Try harder!" The leader snarls in irritation, them talking of how their captain wouldn't be happy about going back empty handed. Ace kept trying his best and was only nervous and fearful of being killed because of his sour luck of treasure, seeing it more as a curse now.

" _Upon a gloomy day, the harsh bold of dark waters. You start to wonder, whether your heart barters."_

The merchants make confused noises while glancing around and Ace's heart clenches at the voices. "N-No, it's them…" The words stumble from Ace, moving backwards to get out of the water, but the gun waving around has him freezing up.

"Not so fast, boy! Do your job!"

"You'll get nothing if they eat me! Or you!" Ace hollers back as the voices are still lingering in their song that feels near.

" _Linger closer to among the depths, weep into our sorrows. Be pierced with thy warmth, cater to our rush of riches burrows."_

A small gasp fills Ace as he feels a skim along his calf and glances down to see a paler like body move under the boat with green glittering tail slinking along his skin. Dark eyes flicker to the merchants as they glance to the waters in curiosity of what the village said is true or not.

" _You can not console us, the only thing to stray is of hunter. Spy upon misfortune, clear and become asunder."_

A screech is heard with splashing water, Ace watching as one of the merchants is yanked into the waters. They begin to panic as the sharp tones of words for the song cut off for another to be picked off. Ace quickly moves backwards to get out of the water before a gunshot goes off and pierces him into the shoulder. It has him stumble into the water with a cry of pain, soaking the rest of him as he sputters and gets steady on his feet.

"Don't you dare, wretch!" The leader screeches, oar in hand shifting to soon swing out, landing a hit to Ace's face. This time he falls in with full submersion, arms shifting as he tries to twirl and get himself to the surface though his mind has spots. Hands linger along his body and soon he was lifted to gasp for air and harshly gasping, faced with gleaming green eyes, scarring over a left eye down along the shoulder and chest, with longer blond strands on this siren.

" _Given by loving brace, the hunter taking hold. Hair that of waves upon the berth, eyes as dark as coal."_

The words fill Ace's ears as the tone is sweeter and he is so close to the man, shocked to see as one let him breathe. Screeches leave the last of the lingering merchants before silence lingers with a humming from the siren holding him up to let him take in air. Words start whispering in song again as lips draw near his, warmth coming from the breathy words as eyes dance in delight of having his attention.

" _My heart is consuming, let me linger upon your bode. Give a warmth that no matches, and carve me into home."_

Trembling breaths linger from Ace, feeling another pair of hands finding along his legs and he gasps lightly. The green-eyed creature begins moving him towards the shoreline, singing softly while the other hands move away shortly as feet skim sand. Ace finds himself moved to sit with water up to his chest and the blue-eyed siren comes up with something in hands. A tension spreads through Ace at the feel of something at his neck before hands pull away, both singing of a more endearing tone and still haunting to his ears.

" _My heart is struck by the Maiden, the hunter taking hold. Return once again to home, filled in glittering gold."_

They both slip back into the water with humming and the water settles after they go back into the dark waters filled with blood from those merchants. A small shaky breath leaves Ace in confusion, not understanding on why they saved him and left him to run. One of his hands comes to feel the necklace upon his neck, noticing they are like beads and lets himself glanced down to view upon the stained-like pearls, a red they are. Then he notices a bag to his legs, the one of treasures, and Ace grips to it before beginning to move himself to get to shore.

The only thing he could think of now was to get to town and see the doctor to get the gunshot wound checked out. Ace needed to explain to the doctor what happened, only to mention he was able to escape because the sirens were distracted by the merchants who shot at them, a small lie he had to make to gather his thoughts. He was unsure on why the two creatures of the deep saved him and let him have his treasures and why exactly his songs linger that of something softer and endearing than with the others he has heard.

They had to be messing with him, lowering his guard to get a better meal from him than before. The sirens where of eating humans and consume your flesh and play with your desires if they so please. With being aware of them, they had to take an aggressive approach with songs stronger like with Iman as it didn't take much to snap him out of it. Though, Ace wasn't tranced by them like he heard on what it feels like, only getting fear and a burning ache to understand on why they were doing this to him—somewhat finding himself enjoying the attention given.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The village stood by Ace—assuming that they were mostly curious than anything—some going with him as the merchant captain had been led to where his men were taken. Blood still lingered in the depths with it splattered on the row boat lingering as the water was still. It was eerie, but with a storm happening along the sea some miles away, they would soon white cap with rushing waves. When they brought the boat in, many going thinking in numbers with weapons ready. Pulling it on shore shown that scrapes were in it and the blood more apparent with weapons abandoned.

They had shown Ace with apologies for what happened, not knowing that they threatened him for the treasure, thinking they went to explore themselves. He did not know if this was true, but the villagers stared on as the merchants offered to buy anymore treasure if he had some, which he did and mentioning it probably was the last remaining from a current. After that and a couple more day stay, they sailed away with four less men and treasure.

A humming lingers from Ace as he rests along a small cliff over the raging sea, the wind wound around the area he sits, a hill side to his left blocking the wind as he gazes among the water. Pencil is upon paper as he sketches along with what he has been experiencing as of late, the men in the boat, the necklace upon his neck became a focal point in one sketch—though he was not wearing it at this moment—and then he couldn't help himself on drawing the creatures. One page filled with different tilts of the head of each and full pages of them resting before him with each having different splattering of scales.

It has been a while since he felt inspiration to sketch what is going on and felt himself enjoying the gloomy day to draw. The humming leaving him starts to trail along what those sirens would say and the rhythm dipping along in his throat. It was a beautiful tone, though haunting of what lays if following to where it is sung. Just that morning, people spoke of another picked off to be feasted on, only thing to remain being that of a bag of seashells from her collecting along the shore. The sirens didn't care of age and gender, you were mere food to them and Ace knew that all even with his emotions conflicting.

"By fearless hunter do you dove, a true love granted in bold…" The words mumble from Ace as he sketches and gives some more hums as he gets the fins of their ears pointed just right. "My heart is consuming, let me linger upon your bode…" More whispers slip with humming as he finishes the sketch for the time being and looks up along the sea with silence and enjoying the oncoming storm—not as strong as what summer brings. Packing his things away in his satchel, he lingers a little longer with feet kicking out over the ledge.

" _Come hither to dwell upon the sea, come into depths of the Maiden's peace."_

The singing is  _different_  from what he has heard before, that of a woman, and can't help to feel a straining in him. Feet are tucked up before carefully moving to peer down into the sea and seeing a woman's top half lingering in the rough waves. The way she holds herself and the honeyed tone has Ace know this is the same those two would use to eat people. The singing continues, but Ace jerks back and quickly moves to get away from there. It wouldn't work, and he didn't want to find out if it would eventually do so.

Getting himself back to the shore, he begins walking along with a thundering in his chest as the singing follows. This woman tried harder to lure him in, probably hungry and Ace wasn't going for it. Pulling his satchel strap, he begins moving quickly with worry of being dragged in. The wind whips against him harshly as it picks up for the storm coming in to hit the island, no where near as bad as what he has felt before. Words of the song leave straining in Ace, panting as it tugs along him and fogging his mind the longer he is forced to listen as he imagines his sirens singing to him. Covering his ears, he begins pushing on in a run to get back to his home.

Seeing his home, he feels a relief before a piercing screech is heard that has a straining in him. Turning, Ace sees as the creature lays along the shallow waters as if injured upon something. Curiosity lingers in him, trailing closer to the area and keeping a distance, he peers among the woman. Blood lingers to her side and the water makes it hard to tell how bad it is. Then again, he wasn't sure how they healed or if they had weak points, or even if this one had been too injured from this storm already. Still keeping a distance, he views along the female siren to see if she would be a threat to the village before a grip is to his ankle to yank him harshly.

A holler leaves him in surprise, not thinking her arms were long enough, but proven wrong. The satchel strap gets over his head left to the beach as he is dragged towards the raging sea. Sharp teeth show, the woman hissing while tugging him more and he yells with other leg kicking out. Fear flares through him as the creature's pupils dilate to thin slits and that jaw opens with a screech. A scream rips through him as the woman jolts at him before roughly smacked with something blue and then he is tugged on once more. It's not the woman as she is dragged back to the water with growls and hisses, screeching muffling as she is pulled underwater.

The humming lingering in his ear has him tensing, feeling a hand line along his arm and a hot breath into his ear. Shivers cascade along his body as legs skim along scaling of a tail, smooth to rub against. Gasping breaths are still leaving him as the humming in his ear is of a melody he is familiar with and it somewhat brings comfort, though he still knows better than to fall for these creatures. The other one seems to return with blue eyes slit before relaxing when viewing upon Ace with a humming and smiles.

Hands skim along his legs, fingers brushing along his skin farther up and eyes attentive. A soft hitch of breath lingers as the soft song in his ear starts to have him almost melt into the hold. Head goes back to lax in the hold more, a hand from the one behind him skimming along his face and brushing through his dark locks. The song turns to a humming once more as Ace feels himself slowly joining along with the song. It's almost hypnotizing to listen to, but it's a type of song that brings  _comfort_  and reassurance more than threatening. Dark eyes are covered by fluttering lashes as he focuses on the hands along through his hair and arm.

A sharp cry leaves him, the pain in his thigh becoming apparent and then sinking into the crook of his neck. Hands are gripping to him to keep him still and he cries out with shaky sobs of the racing pain coursing through his body. Hands grip to his to steady them to his sides and he arches his back with stammering words to let him go. The humming deep within the creatures can only bring a comfort that has Ace believe is false for how much pain he is in. They never tear away, but the teeth linger as if they want to sedate him to spot more.

"Ace!" A holler is heard, teeth removing from his shoulder with a hiss and the one on his thigh does the same. Tugs are on Ace, being pulled to the water more as he is still trying to gasp for air. "Let him go!" The voice is familiar to Ace, wishing he wouldn't have to see him like this, but he desperately needed someone.

"Luffy!" The name leaves him as he tries to turn, seeing his little brother looking like he just got back from his trip. Two of his friends are running behind him and one easily has a gun out, seeming to try and find a good time to fire.

The harsh pull on his injured leg has him cry out at the searing pain before his good leg is grasped to yank as well. It was a fate Ace was about ready to resign to, if it weren't the gunfire and screech following. The sirens let go, having him scattering to get up on the shore more and know they went back into the water. One had been injured, the other caring far more to get to the other than mess with Ace at that moment. Hands from Luffy begin to pull him out of the water and onto the beach with pants from running.

"I got you, Ace! I already sent someone for Chopper!" The claim is followed by helping him up, his friend Zoro coming around to the other side.

"Thanks, Lu…." The hoarse words leave him as the throbbing of his wounds continue and Luffy's other friend, Sanji, follows up behind them to his home with gun in hand.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"What exactly happened?" Luffy asked after Chopper looked him over and patched him up with some remedies for his wounds.

"We have been having a problem with two sirens for a little while. I think I was the first to encounter them before they took Hallie's daughter later that same morning." Ace starts off resting along his bed with head supported and gazing to his brother as he sits on the bed to look over him in worry. "I was able to scathe away the first time… and the time after that…"

"Again? Not including this event?" Zoro prompts from his chair as the area is that of one large open concept except for the bathroom, and feeling cramped with how many people rest inside now.

"Yes, besides saving Iman, some merchants were trying to threaten me over a lucky catch of some treasure." The comment has Luffy frown that it was merchants to do such a thing, which is why he was more on the rogue side to the point they are almost mentioned as pirates for their methods—though not at all cruel to good people. "They made me wade through the water to find some, gunpoint too. I warned them that we were having siren problems, but they blew me off since they weren't of female." Ace continues while shifting a little and accepting a glass of water. "I told the doctor differently, but the creatures did show up and attacked the merchants in the boat. When one of the merchants shot me and wanted me to stay to probably save his own skin, he hit me with their oar. I had submerged at that point in confusion, but… one… one of the sirens lifted me from the water so I could breathe."

Confusion lingers on Ace as he takes a couple sips of water while staring forward to his legs more.

"Their melody is different around me, but I figured it was something like… they see me as a trophy? I don't know, but they had let me rest on the shore, gave back my treasure from them and this… this necklace." A hand reaches over to touch said necklace resting to his end table, being in a dilemma of wearing it or not, as it was gorgeous to the eye and matched him, but the sirens gave it to him and he wasn't sure on why. "I told the village I had escaped from the sirens when they were distracted from the merchants, even when one tried to injure me to save himself." Ace explains and glances to notice their own confusion on everything told.

"And just now?" Luffy asks with arms crossed and lips pursed as he takes the situation serious by the way his brow sets alone.

"A female siren must have been passing through because of the storm and was following me. When it got injured, or at least I  _thought_  it was injured, I went to take peak if I needed to warn others of her as well or not. The extent of her reach surprised me, on how quickly she shot out for me and dragged me in to try and eat me. Even with the blood, I should have known better than to go near her…" Ace mentions with a shake of his head for how he reacted all together on it. "Then the two other sirens came to fight her off, one getting her away from me while the other dragged me to hold onto me, I guess to calm me." He comments while thinking, fingers rubbing to his thigh in thought. "Freakin' worked too… I was becoming too relaxed when I let even a smidge of me believe they wouldn't hurt me because why would they protect me from merchants and another siren? Who am I kidding though, obviously they just trying to get me dragged off like some game." The words leave Ace in a small rant as he felt conflicted on all the events that have happened and won't admit that he was a little hurt over the fact that they just wanted him as food.

"Well, the important thing is that we got here on time…" Luffy mentions with a smile and falters slightly while gazing to his brother. "We had heard you screaming, we tried to be as quick as we could, and I am just glad we could stop them from dragging you off."

"Yeah, thanks." Ace smiles a bit as he means it, truly grateful for them getting to him before they could devour him on the beach like a picnic set out for them. Something soon dawns on him as he gazes around in curiosity, "where is my satchel?" Luffy is soon to glance around and his friends shake their heads.

"I can go look," Sanji prompts and the pelting of rain starts coming down onto the house with a rolling sound in the distance.

"No, it's fine. I lost it near the water, so if the tide hasn't got to it, then this rain will. Plus, I don't want you all too close to the water right now…" Ace says with a lingering at the end and how his chest aches with the thought of not actually being important to the sirens like he initially believed—not that he would admit to that out loud. "Take the path through the forest when heading back, okay?" The question has Luffy smile and move to lay onto the bed over his brother's shins.

"Well, I think my gift is perfect!" Luffy beams while Zoro tosses his bag over and it's opened to pull out a book. "I figured your sketch book was getting full or at least soon enough, so…" Ace smiles big while grasping to the sketchbook and the hardcover of it is always nice to feel.

"Thanks, Lu. It's always like you know."

"Of course! So, I got this new member who is like a  _robot_!" The rambles start up and Ace appreciates it all while he relaxes back to listen.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A sigh lingers from Ace as he moves along the beach, gazing to the calmer waters as the storm had passed. His neck and leg still throbbed, but it didn't stop him from viewing upon the water and take it all in. Luffy had gone back to town and said he wouldn't be long as he wanted Franky to look at the house, though the forest path takes a little longer than the beach way. Ace needed a peace, the ocean breeze finding him as he wears no shirt. The air smells clean with a fresh scent of it recently raining and the aftermath showed of the storm having fully passed.

Moving along barefoot in the sand, he makes his way to the cove to relax near as the water was too shallow to cross over into it right now. Ace let his mind wonder as he made his way along, thinking of what has happened and let his fingers brush along pearls. He had put the necklace on, an added weight he felt comfortable with against his sore neck. Plus, he had been off and on about wearing them since that day and it happened to be a day he slipped them on.

Finding the cove, he walks along near it to reach the part more inland before the humming starts from the sea. A swirling fear lingers, along with a comfort that makes him almost stumble at the feel. Sensations are bombarding him before he feels himself moving towards the ocean more, but stops a fair distance in the shallow waters. Getting to knees, he doesn't mind he soaks his shorts and part of his leg bandage. Dark eyes flicker over the water before a head pops up, green eyes flicker to him before it shows up further with a smile on his face. The siren moves closer with a humming of that melody and draws closer, but not by too much to be able to slip under if need be.

"Why are you doing this to me?" The question lingers, having the humming stop and the siren tilts his head before reaching a hand out along the water.

"We like you," the actually words startle Ace as he hadn't expected the creature to  _talk_. "We want you."

"You can't just  _take_  people."

"We have given gifts," the words come back with a serious gaze and having Ace realize that he wasn't just meaning the necklace. The treasure in his crab pots had been from them as well, and he was conflicted on how he should either be grateful or upset for the following events—though they did save him. "We court you, that is what you do, right?" The question brings a curious look now, as if he were trying to figure out what they did was the correct way.

"B-But you bit me," it's a strain in his words as Ace still isn't comfortable on the fact that sirens were courting him for something possibly more—his mind going to being a feast.

"You hadn't worn the beads, they didn't ward her off. So we put a better scent on you, to protect you." The siren explains as if it was simple and he was justified on his actions, having a tension stay in Ace.

"You are eating the villagers…" Those words are along the lines of a whisper and those eyes slit with a tilt of the head.

"We eat what we find and they are much more filling, especially with our time coming." The explanation is lost to Ace, not understanding this  _time_ he speaks of and soon shifts a little to relax legs out as his thigh is sore.

"What… What do you mean you both want me?" The question lingers with dark eyes watching as the siren slowly inches closer, fingers tracing along the padding of his foot gently.

"It's as I say, we like you… We want you with us for eternity." A smile lingers, the siren seems pleased that Ace is letting him touch along his foot and relaxes into the touch. It's comforting, but he still doesn't know how long this eternity was, it could be until they have no use for him and such.

"But even so, you would hurt…"

"We would not hurt your closest ones, we would protect you and even let you stay home after the time. Let us be of ourselves and we will aim for more merchants if it pleases you." Eyes gleam with a fondness to Ace, him a little shaky as he knows he slowly has been letting himself slide into the water more, hissing at sea water finding his wound.

"You… wouldn't hurt my brother? Or… or his friends?" The question comes out, seeing as he could compromise with them and maybe protect the island. It would be a price he is willing to pay to help, always striving for a peace on their island and noticing how a part of him doesn't mind growing closer to them.

"Yes, of course." A smile beams on the siren as he grips to the good thigh to pull on Ace to be closer and brings a humming to his throat. Lips ghost over Ace's, who hitches in breath and can't help his thundering heart of fear with being so close to a carnivorous sea creature. "Ace is of your name?" A nod slowly leaves him with a thick swallow as he hears a purr like noise. "I'm Sabo and then there is Marco, who is resting." Another soft hum lingers while Sabo tilts his head to run lips along a jaw. "Come along, he would be cheered up with you around."

A protest is on Ace's tongue, but bites it down as the siren pulls back with gleaming eyes of anticipation. There is a hope lingering as well and Ace gives in to the look alone, but also along with knowing to cooperate for his brother, his friends, and the island. A small nod comes out, Sabo clearly happy of the movement and pulls Ace to the water more. Fingers tap to Ace's mouth, having him inhale deeply, before he was dragged below the waves and pulled along the island more to see a cave like entrance. Ace holds his breath as he is dragged along swiftly with arms around the creature, feeling the burning in his chest as they slip through and soon start to go up. As they broke through the surface, he gasps for air while pulled along still.

"Marco! Look, I have brought him!" Sabo claims in excitement as Ace notices that a small pool of water is up away to rest within it, where Marco is nestled with a surprised gaze. Sabo begins helping Ace getting into the small pool, having him notice the wound along Marco's abdomen as it appears almost healed—which surprises him as it hadn't been but a couple days. He can't look too long as he is pulled to a chest roughly. A soft growl resounds, Ace tensing as he stays in the hold and let's the siren nuzzle to the top of his head with hums starting to follow.

"You are here now, yoi." The words whisper from Marco as he runs hands along Ace's back, having to notice tense muscles. "At a perfect timing too." The mentioning only confuses Ace, but swallows thickly and keeping to the hold as it's not threatening at least.

"Yes, but Ace seems to need more to eat. I will go hunting for fish, maybe other goods of sorts." That was the last of Sabo as he slipped back under the water to exit the cave and Ace realizes he can't leave unless one of them leads him out. A humming lingers as Marco begins rubbing along his back for comfort and soothes Ace as he feels safe around the siren. Pain lingers from the bites and he can't help the weariness he feels, letting himself slip into sleep.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Waking with two bodies on either side of him was different and how his wound on his leg started to dull in pain, but his neck still hurt. Ace wiggled himself free enough to notice food to the stone slab area not covered in water. As he about moved for it, nails dug into his hips to pull him back harshly, having him yelp before grunting when landing to a body.

"Nh, food?" Ace tries out when hearing a soft growling from Marco as Sabo looks startled awake, noticing them. The grip lightens before he is shifted to rest to the water a little more, ears almost submerged as Marco looks down to him.

"Sabo will get it… You need to heal better, the sea water will help, yoi." Marco mentions, Sabo moving to gather some of the food and such for him. A slight nod leaves Ace, as if understanding and wonders why his skin wasn't wrinkling from soaking for too long. "Plus, in a few days you will need to be prepared." The mentioning has confusion flare through Ace, not understanding and only groans when a hand begins pulling at his pants as to get them down.

A gasp leaves him, preventing himself from stopping as the article is taken from him, leaving him exposed. The only reason he didn't put underwear on was because of the bandaging went up and it got in the way. Nails tear at the bandage, Ace wanting to look to see the wound as well, but stays back as Sabo is holding a slice of an apple. The choice surprises him, but he merely eats what is presented and being careful of doing so. Nails scrape along his neck next to get the bandage off from there and pulling it away. A stinging is more apparent to his wound before it nulls.

"Our bites," Marco starts as he shifts an arm under Ace's head to support better, but keep his wound submerged. "Carry along a… toxin? To help with you adjusting to that of water, being like as we are with not being bothered and heal much faster with it." The explanation helps Ace in understanding and moves hands to take another slice of an apple to nibble on as Sabo looks to be doing something with the food as he can hear a knife cutting up something.

"What… what am I preparing for?" The question lingers from Ace, hoping they would tell him something other than to eat him. At this point, Ace hopes they do sincerely like him, wanting to protect him and cater to him. It's a nice thought, having been weighing on it heavily since they saved him from the merchants. The biting felt a little off putting, but seeing Sabo return with gentle caresses had eased him a little.

"Usually it is just Sabo and I, but we want you with us as well this time, yoi." Marco explains, having Ace curious as the two were very much alive and that meant more then just a feast, this was completely different. "We…" A pause lingers as he seems to choose his words as Ace nibbles to another slice of an apple. "We choose someone to be with, this flurry of craving finds us a few times a year and to consummate the bond. Making it as others know who they belong with, no matter how far they are." Dark eyes stare to Marco as he gazes upon him, finishing his explanation that festers in Ace. It dawns on him more that these two planned to  _bond_  with him and there is a flush lingering on his cheeks at the thought of  _how_  that is done—though it probably isn't what he thinks as he is not sure how sirens would do that sort of thing with tails.

"Fish," Sabo slides to be up against him with a small wooden plank holding cut up fish to present it. "We want you well and not hurt during the time, we don't want you in pain." The explanation is brought with fish lingering to Ace's lips and showing a bit of surprise on him.

Continuing to eat and melt into the hold that is warm and the way water rest around him is soothing. Ace is not sure how to take this new information given to him, though he doesn't feel as bothered as he probably should. They seem to care enough, and he  _believed_  when Sabo said that he would not hurt his loved ones. Surely, if Ace introduced the sirens to his brother and his friends along with what ship, they wouldn't hurt them. Maybe it was something that would hold up with the bond?

Though, there was the fact he wouldn't be able to do that with the villagers, his brother was understanding, but he also didn't lose someone close to him. Almost losing Ace is different, especially if he went to explain on everything that pertained to protecting them and also… finding  _solace_  with the sea creatures.

It was crazy for him to think he wouldn't mind being with Sabo and Marco, thinking more on what they had done. The two were  _serenading_  him, providing gifts, and protecting him from danger. A bit of a feeling is there from thinking of the bites, but it was to prevent other sirens from trying to eat him. A type of safety net provided if he was not near his sirens and needed to stay away from others to not be eaten. At this point, Ace truly believed they wouldn't eat  _him_ , but he knew to tread carefully still with his brother's safety lingering with uncertainty.

"What fish is this?" Ace is light with his question, nervous with his new surroundings though he did notice light coming in from a few spots along the stone ceiling and wall.

"Salmon," Sabo comments with a grin and leans to rub a hand along Ace's sternum with a hum.

"Our toxin would help with any raw fish that would hurt you, yoi." Marco comments next as if sensing about the question lingering with asking the type of fish and Ace feels reassured. "Also with water, sea water will not… hurt you as it would." Marco seemed a little more knowledgeable with humans than Sabo, but that could be for many different reasons. It was also reassuring to know he wouldn't dehydrate from drinking the water.

A humming lingers from both as they each cater to Ace, him festering at the attention solely on him. It's been a while since he had a somewhat permanent company like this, Luffy would still run off to his friends when in his teen years. So as this was different to Ace, he was enjoying it while curling legs a bit to be more comfortable, a tail moving to support under his butt. Marco would nuzzle to his temple with a purring like hum as he ate, seeming to be happy he was eating properly. Sabo had lingered to rest his head to a shoulder with face submerged as well, being the one with his tail curled under him. They both had comforting holds on Ace, bringing solace and reassurance of how he settles in place.

It couldn't be too bad… right?

**-o-o-o-o-**

The following day, Ace had mostly healed on his neck to sit up and not be soaking in the water. It was awkward going to the bathroom as they moved him in the big part of water to do so, saying currents would carry it away as there is one, but not noticeable. Then Marco had showed his sketch book, noticing as they had let it dry with pencils out. They had mentioned of his bag lingering in the water and they saved it for him. The papers were mostly dried and luckily didn't stick together too bad. Showing them his drawings, they looked on in amazement and questioned on things. Such things like his brother, his friends, certain items, and the locations of some landscapes. When Ace had shown of him with the necklace on and of their bodies and profiles, they nuzzled him with purrs and hums of appreciation.

They showed in the following couple days that Ace is well taken care of and letting him swim a little in the water as he mentioned of stretching his limbs as he was growing cramped. Ace couldn't go anywhere anyways, but there was plenty of space for him to swim around with no issues. Plus, he felt safe knowing that one of them lingered with him or below, reassuring that no other predators would suddenly appear.

They were playful towards him when he swam around and then there was the times he knew when they had gone off to eat—one at a time—and they would reassure it was a lingering ship and not his brother or friends. When asking about Luffy and his friends, they glance to one another and mention they are unhappy. It was obvious on why and had Ace worry a little before promising to explain to them, so they wouldn't hurt them. This brought a joy in them, humming with smiles as they embrace him tightly.

"Is Ace full?" Sabo asks with a humming, tail flickering behind him as he watches Ace finish up the fish he had been given.

"Yeah," he agrees while Marco nuzzles his hair with arms around him and how his neck no longer bothers him. Scarring shows on his thigh, as if it happened almost a month ago or longer, making Ace a little happy on that.

"Good, we don't want you hungry while preparing." The words leaving Sabo have Ace fester a little, forgetting on the whole bond-prepare thing. Marco situates Ace a little where he is now in his lap, tail smooth against Ace's feet as he rests back with shaky breaths.

"We won't hurt you," Marco whispers in an ear with a humming, sending a coaxing through Ace as he watches Sabo.

Sabo is tentative, being careful as he lays out along Marco's tail with hands trailing along sensitive thighs. A shaky breath leaves Ace, watching as green eyes slit a little more as fingers skim closer to Ace's privates. Those fingers bring quivers and low groans, having Sabo notice how it was of being  _pleased_  at the sight of a twitch by his human's cock. A joy leaves Sabo on pleasuring Ace, fingers rubbing along the soft flesh that twitches more with moans flowing from the owner of it. He was doing as Marco explained for him to do, seeing it a few times done before among humans. It was an extra step needed that they didn't quite require to get to the bonding process, but wanting Ace to feel good to show how much they cared.

"Ace feel good?" Marco asks for certainty that they are doing well for their soon-to-be other bond partner.

"Y-yeah…" The slight hesitance has Sabo moving slow with his touch and rubbing his other hand along the scarred thigh for comfort.

"Let us know if you don't, yoi." Marco mentions as dark eyes flicker to see Sabo nod in agreement. This has Ace know they are serious, and he's stuck between flourishing over this or to get out of this. A part of him still wants a way out, but a large part of him wants to linger in their presence as much as he can. It shouldn't be hard to realize what wins over his mind.

Carefully, Ace rocks hips and gets a little start by Sabo at the notion before a grin shows on the siren. It was a clear sign that Ace wanted more and Sabo was sure to help with that. Gripping around the now hard flesh, he strokes it and gets small moans as Ace dips his head back with feet shifting to either side of Marco's tail, butterflying his legs out a little more. Ace couldn't deny the swirling of need building through him, gripping to Marco's hands that move along his hips in a caress and the humming starts again in his ear. The beautiful song brings a rolling of comfort through him while enjoying as Sabo moves his other hand against the crease of his thigh and groin.

When the hand moves away, he is still fogged by the one on his cock and Marco's own hands and hums. As he wiggles in the hold, sloshing water as his lower half is there, he feels fingers pressing between the crevice to his butt. It brings a tension of surprise before laxing as purring lingers in his ear and Sabo nuzzles into his thigh with his own humming. Ace calms, letting that finger breech him and brings trembles of the foreign feeling within him, having his breaths quicken in a mixture of  _more_  and uncertainty.

"So good, Ace. We want to be slow with you, don't want you to hurt…" Marco whispers before a hand moves to pet through dark locks and gets a moan from the feel as the finger was all the way in him, but hadn't moved yet.

Ace let himself calm, wiggling a little to show Sabo it was okay to continue what he is doing. Moving the finger, it brings trembles through Ace at the odd pressure of something there and groans as another presses along with it. Sabo is patient, letting Ace adjust to that as well and moves them with small curls, which brings a jolt and a sharp gasp of surprise from Ace. A tingling pleasure lingers in Ace as he shifts to press a little more for that spot to help rid of the odd pressure. Curling fingers again, Sabo sees that he is rubbing along something that Ace likes and shifts fingers out a little and curls them into that spot when moving them back in.

Marco is happy to see Ace in pleasure from their advancements finally and shifts to grasp to thighs and spread Ace more for access. Once they were done with preparing their new partner, they could go on and do the rest of the process. It was simple, Marco also knowing that Ace would find pleasure in the act as long as they took precaution as Ace was not like them when entering bonding with another. As excitement flourishes in Marco, he let's himself untuck from his tail to press along Ace's lower back with purring.

Ace hardly noticed, but the fact something moved behind him had been a little more obvious. It wasn't large, but it was long and worried Ace for a moment before another finger had been added within to soon curl for the spot. Legs tremble in their hold with head back to give shaky moans at the discomfort and tingling pleasure following. Dark eyes gaze hazily up before shifting his head to nuzzle to Marco's chin as he sought more from him, distracting at the added finger bringing a little bit more discomfort, but not saying to stop.

Marco hums louder while pressing kisses to a sweaty forehead and rocks a little against Ace. Sabo groans from the shifting as he uses one hand to slide forward a little more with fingers moving a little faster. Ace moans at the feeling, swirling with heat and  _need_  for more that feels different—like being antsy for something. They seem to notice with his small whines and head nudges into Marco, moans soon following. Fingers pull away as Sabo shifts closer, looking towards Marco so he moved Ace first.

As something  _else_  begins to enter Ace, he tenses with light stutters as Sabo isn't close enough and he wasn't  _aware_  they had anything to do that. The thing inside him is maybe around two fingers wide, but is long as he feels it sink deep into him. Hands grip to Marco's forearms as his legs are still held up and out. Dark eyes watch as Sabo gives a smile while sliding closer to bring arms on either side of them. More pressure is added to Ace's entrance, having him sharply inhale and then shakily groan as it pushes inside as well.

When Sabo settles with humming of delight, Marco gives soft coaxing to an ear. "Ace okay?" The question brings said man from his fogged mind and nods with shaky breaths at the experience he is having. Sex with sirens? He didn't think this was possible and the fact that they wanted him was just as shocking. Sabo nuzzles into his neck with hums and placing kisses along skin with scarring, being tender about it.

"Feel good?" The question lingers from Sabo this time, having Ace moan with a slow nod and getting a purring of joy. They hadn't moved, but Ace was pulsing in pleasure at the mere pressure of them lingering inside him.

"Mh, Sabo…" Marco gives a soft growl that has the other give a humming while shifting to press his body along Ace more. A heat fills Ace on the inside and when hands let his legs go, they tighten around Sabo as he jerks with a shocked gasp. Hips roll at the feel, hands coming up to grip shoulders and enjoying as Marco's hands grip to his sides.

Dark eyes half lid as Ace dips his head back more with gasping moans, his prostate assaulted with this warmth that stirs inside him and pressure rubbing against it. Shifting of the two members in him make him gasp with small little jerks and mewling as his belly is hot, feeling full. There are only wiggles from the two sirens, Ace doing most of the grinding as he can't help he feels so good from the pressure, heat, and fullness seeming to expand on him. A hand from Marco moves to grab his cock, having him cry out in pleasure being added on and the stroking is quick. Sensations flurry through Ace, gripping tightly as he trembles with curling in his stomach as he feels himself close to tipping over.

Names sputtering from Ace drive the two sirens to purring with pressure added to bring him over the edge. It works as he arches as much as he can with muscles tightening and coming over his stomach. A soft tune of 'aahh's linger from the two before a pressure is inside of Ace that has him gasping as he feels sensitive. Being spent, the two sirens linger longer with nuzzles to him and giving soft humming once more with praises of handling it well. They had pulled out him, water rushing a little in him before he has legs lower to relax as they shift to have him in the middle while both on each side of him.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ace had been a bit embarrassed on what happened, but couldn't deny the grips along him with purrs of delight as he had lingered with the two for another day. They were catering to Ace, he knew that for a fact now, and this new bond set him as theirs and vice versa. Though, it wasn't like he could fight them back, and he didn't necessarily feel the need to. A part of him feared on what would happen if his brother decided to try and fight the creatures, mostly in fear of his brother hurt. They seemed honest, but Marco was sure to clarify that if anyone hurt Ace then they would tear them apart before they could raise a finger more. The running thought on those merchants ran through his head and he could only nod in understanding.

Sabo had went ahead to check on if anyone was near Ace's home before coming back to say it was clear. They were actually letting Ace  _go_  to be home and among the villagers. Of course, they commented of lingering around and seeing Ace whenever they could as they smiled at saying that. Marco helped Ace this time to the shore while Sabo led the way and they were sure to get him air quickly. Being above the water and seeing along the shore line, it was morning time as the sun is half risen.

Getting closer to shore, Ace has his shorts on from when he first was pulled there and stands waist deep in the water. Marco and Sabo moving for kisses and hums with nuzzles added as the weight of the necklace on Ace feels comforting now. They move to go back into the water, Ace knowing they would surely still be around as he goes to his home. Glancing back once more, he noticed both sirens peer once more before dipping back in with water rippling from their tails.

Walking back home, he reaches it within five minutes and met with wide green eyes from Zoro as he stands up from a chair in surprise. "Oi, he's back!" The man hollers towards the house and the small thumping is heard as Ace approaches closer. The door swings open to show Luffy in just his underwear and t-shirt with wide eyes finding his brother.

"Ace!" The holler is followed with arms grasping to Ace and gets a small chuckle in return.

"Hey, Lu," the greeting is followed with Luffy pulling back to gaze long his neck and clearly seeing it healed.

"What happened? Where did you go?!" Concern is filling Luffy's voice and has Ace patting to a face in reassurance.

"I'm okay, promise. Let me sit down and have some cooked meat before telling you, okay? I haven't had cooked meat since before." A smile shows as Ace wants his brother to know he really is okay and also needs to speak of what happened.

"Of course! Sanji! Meat!" Luffy cheers, liking the thought of breakfast as he had been startled awake; which had Ace realize that it was just Sanji and Zoro with them.

After getting settled down with food, Ace keeps track of time and hopes things will go well. He told Marco and Sabo that he would convince his brother to stay calm with them around. When Ace started on what exactly happened, Luffy had right off the back scolded him for even getting in that situation. Consoling Luffy on his choice, Ace mentioned on what happened, majorly leaving out that he practically had sex with sirens, and they seemed a little stunned by it all.

"Meet them?" Luffy looks unsure even about the arrangement mentioned and Ace knows he would be.

"I know, it's not something to think on. Especially on what happened, but… I mean, I get it… Plus, they would leave you and hopefully the villagers alone. Sabo mentioned of just merchant ships that weren't you guys." Ace clarifies, wanting to settle this as much as he can, though them killing people was not ideal, but it came along with them.

"I could… give them a try," Luffy smiles at his words as he is being sincere. If they were trying to use anything against Ace then he would just kick their asses before anything else could endanger his brother.

"Thanks, Lu. No weapons, please. Also, you don't have to be in the water, they would understand." Ace explains as they soon get ready to leave the house after that. Walking to the ocean again, Zoro and Sanji decide to hang back on the shore. Luffy braves going into the water with Ace, though only knee deep while Ace is a little more to thigh deep. A humming is heard, Ace not able to hold back his smile as soon as Sabo first shows up with arms coming around his waist. "Hey, Sabo," the words linger as he hugs around the siren that hums more. "Where's Marco?"

"Watching," a finger points and has dark eyes notice Marco a little more to the side resting along the sands. "The blond on shore did shoot him last out." The explanation makes sense before he turns to notice Luffy heard and shifts to come closer.

"They wouldn't unless I asked, plus no weapons like Ace asked." Luffy comments with hands up and moving closer to his brother as Sabo watches him wearily.

"You are the brother, a pirate?" The curious question has Luffy grin and Ace roll eyes with a scoff.

"Most think so, we just don't follow merchant ways and help who we can along the way." Luffy stops next to Ace as he soon holds a hand out towards the siren. "I'm Luffy, my friends on shore are Sanji—the blond—and Zoro." A nod lingers as Sabo reaches for the hand to shake, but keeps other hand gripping to Ace for security.

"We told Ace we would leave you all alone, you are family and close." Sabo states after getting his hand back and flicks a tail with fin flared more, eyes slit while watching the brother. "Though, if any of you hurt Ace, then we will return the favor." A light hiss follows with ears a little flared in threat to get his point across and Luffy nods.

"I understand, we feel the same… Which is why Sanji had shot at your partner. We thought you were trying to hurt Ace and kill him, so we were trying to protect him." The explanation has Sabo calm with head tilted and nuzzle face into Ace's stomach.

"Then we understand, but this also goes for villagers. They hurt Ace and we return the favor." This was a more serious threat as the two sirens don't trust the villagers, even if they were to lay off from them.

"I can't complain to that, we just want to know if you both are safe." Water ripples near Ace's hip and soon Marco is there with blazing blue eyes looking upon Luffy a little closer. "You are Marco?"

"I am, yoi." The greeting is as good as Luffy will get, Marco more cautious and may not even be from being shot by Sanji, but past experiences.

"We will not harm either of you as we also just want Ace safe. I'm the captain and my orders are law, so we will not do anything as long as you do not harm Ace or us." Marco agrees to Luffy's terms with a nod and grasping around Sabo with eyes watchful still. When blue flickers to Ace, he understands how the siren is through with this and will hold his word.

"I'll be home in a minute, okay? Plus, you mentioned of needing to tell the others." Ace comments as he notices his brother still weary, but only nods before wading back to shore. Hands from Marco grip to pull him along into the water more and Ace snorts. "Coming, coming…" The words linger as he follows the pulls as they want him in the water more. Marco is glancing again to watch his brother and friends move away as Ace has arms around his neck for Sabo to sing that passionate tune with nuzzles.

**-o-o-o-o-**

After a few more days, Luffy had to sail off and that prompted him to have the crew by the railing as the sirens saw them off. They wanted to be sure on what they all looked like and of what the ship is like, especially as Luffy got an upgraded ship. Ace was happy after that, finding himself playing in the water often with the sirens. They were playful and small scrapes would find his skin, but they healed quickly. When they would go off hunting, they always feathered words to Ace on it if he was around. Not only that, but they helped with his net fishing and got him quite a bit of income as they got some bigger hauls. A few people noticed his catches, but said nothing of their suspicions and just gave a questioning  _'lucky catch?'_  before accepting it all.

The villagers suspected nothing, though they had noticed the sudden uninterest of sirens targeting them. Of course, merchants and sailors would remark of losing some men out in the sea before arriving that would include the sirens or even by the docks at night. Ace could tell the villagers were unsure how to take it and merely followed with staying away from the water if they could help it.

The next few weeks pass, and summer comes along with it's storms coming along soon enough. Ace didn't need new building materials as Luffy's friend Franky had fixed up his home with materials in the forest. It helped Ace save his money for a new net and pencils. He let the sirens have his sketchbook as they would reside in the cave when a storm comes or need to linger somewhere to rest peacefully. They liked the drawings and were careful with them, as they told him.

Walking through the village, Ace is looking through some stalls near the docks as they hold netting and sees if any are to his liking. He loves his net that he has now, but he wouldn't mind something easier for Sabo and Marco to use as they help him out often. The savings he has he could get a nice one that could last for years to come, a bit of him pondering life with the sirens still there.

"A shark?" Someone asks while Ace begins to notice more people by the docks and he moves along with them, leaving his cage for the crabs by the stall.

Hollers and yips are made in joy before a hissing lingers with a screech trailing. Fear spikes through Ace at the sound and gets himself to the front of the crowd. At the display, Ace feels his chest thundering at the tinted green scales and the arms flailing as another screech comes out. The giant hook in the tail has Ace know he's in pain and can't help his feet moving forward a little more.

"I caught one of them! Those demons of the sea!" The man hollers with mentioning of being rich and an angry tune is playing from the sea as Sabo whimpers.

" _Maiden bring thou abyss, linger in spite. Carry among the depths, displaying upon the sight."_

Ace knows it well and moves up on the dock steps and running down the planks, "get him off there!" Ace hollers while pulling the fisherman away harshly to tumble to the dock. Hands are quick to get the sturdy line down and Sabo is quick to shift and clench around his waist.

"What are you  _doing_?! Don't release the creature!" The fisherman yells while coming up to pull at hands to stop and tears well in Ace's eyes.

"He must be tranced!" Someone hollers, the only thing seeming to make sense to them and more is heard. Sabo screeches and Ace gets it enough down that the tail flickers. Once loose, Ace starts shoving Sabo away to the water and being yanked back by more hands.

"Go, Sabo!" The name leaves him while he presses the people back as the siren is a scared look before is quick to roll into the depths. People stop wrestling him as he pants with legs buckling to knees and trying to catch his breath. It is only silent for a moment as Ace has hands support himself before the whispers start and grow louder.

"A name?"

"He knows of its name?"

"Are you insane?!"

The words and questions run together around him, someone screaming about their child. Ace knew this would happen, but they all easily turned on him. Words stumble out to explain they won't hurt the villagers anymore, having talked to them. Faces sneer to him, spats made, and they are quick to grab him harshly. Unforgiving words flutter through the crowd and Ace feels tears sting his eyes, taking the insults and sharp kicks to a calf while moving.

When placed in a cage within town, he curls up and knows this was basically all that's left for him. The last time they put someone in the cage, everyone spat at him for killing three villagers, and Ace at the time could only look on in pity because he was one of the few who believed on why he had done it, to protect his daughter—said daughter was later found dead with no clue on who could had harmed her so brutally and to this day no one says anything.

Throughout the day, people poured foul liquids on him and rotten food with curses and insults. Kids found humor to jab sticks to him and taunt him with people looking on in approval, or parents had moved eyes away saying they shouldn't look at such a  _traitor_. Tears had shaken from him, wondering how he could be left with this kind of fate. He knew, though, from the beginning that nothing good came with being with a siren and he was with two. He should have left Sabo there to be caught and then he would never have to deal with protecting people to begin with. Though, Ace knew he couldn't leave Sabo like that, a sea creature resigned to luring and feeding from people as fish wasn't always sustainable for them. He knew about them, laid with them, cared for by them, and talked with them. It was evident that Ace had fallen for them, truly feeling like someone apart of their bond.

At night, the wind had begun to pick up some for the storm coming in and Ace hoped the two sirens had made it safely to their cove. As it got to the point of the sun going down behind the horizon, fire had been illuminated by many. Ace looked to the men with a wagon with them, having him whimper in knowing. This was it, they were going to dump him in the sea and let him drown to his fate.

Lifting his cage, they weren't kind about it and most muttered of how they should have known an orphan like him would cause trouble. A few mentioned Ace only deserved what brought them misfortune and that was from the sea. Though, he thinks the orphan part struck him more than anything with the insults they mutter as they began moving.

The wagon was wheeled with back end open at the very end of the dock where the deepest part lay. Torches were handed around before one man comes up to view upon him with a sneer as his face is lit up with the torch he holds in a tight grip. Ace only looks on with fear, knowing he would drown and they saw him just like they saw the sirens—a monster. Movement is made as the torch is moved between the caged bars and has Ace shift to get away from it drawing closer, but was already pinned back.

"Have to make you appetizing to your  _friends_ …" The man scoffs before Ace is left to take on the searing burn to his chest. A scream leaves him, pain flaring through his mind and body shaking as the sound of flesh burning lingers in the air. Sobs leave him when the torch pulls back finally and leave a large burn mark over his sternum, clothes melted to either skin or completely gone.

"Wasn't that much, Kinereth?" Someone asks quietly as Ace tries to bring hands to the burnt flesh and can't help his shaky sobs.

"He got at least ten of us killed! He deserves  _more_  than what we are doing now!" The harsh words snap out before shifting roughly to the end of the wagon. "Dump him in!" The order has men agreeing while helping to lift it and Ace whimpers while gripping to the bars as he slides. Dark eyes notice some watching with glares and some looking away with grimaces. It changes nothing as he chokes on sobs before the cage tips over.

The water is cool compared to the summer air and Ace shifts with cringes at the stinging from his wound that trails blood as pieces of his shirts had peeled away. Ace keeps himself at bay while glancing along in the dark waters and feels his heart ache. There was no way Marco or Sabo would be out right now, they would usually go rest by night fall, especially with Sabo injured. Eyes clench shut with trembles leaving him as he soon finds the sandy bottom. The pressure is not too bad where he rests, but he can tell he is deep into the water as light from the dock is not even noticeable.

Air bubbles linger past lips and Ace faces upwards while holding to the cage. Opening eyes, he faces up with pain lingering as he is losing air and can only open lips. The last trail of it floats away in a swirl to the surface as he is left trapped at the bottom. Lids flutter as Ace holds on for just a moment longer and then takes in the water with a choke, jerking from it finding his lungs. Coughs want to leave him, but only gains more choking of water and he trembles as its painful, the burning and pressure becomes more.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Jerks leave him as he roughly coughs and tries to get away from the hands, sobbing as his lungs burn and his chest aches. Soft coaxing starts with humming and a song flowing that has Ace calm more with trembles. Arms wrap around him as he is lain to a chest with his own, whimpering at the pain from his wound. Fingers brush through his hair in comfort and another pressure is to the side with hand rubbing along his back as his shirt is gone.

" _Given by loving brace, the hunter taking hold. Hair that of waves upon the berth, eyes as dark as coal."_

The song playing brings solace as Ace is soothed and grips to the man under him, recognizing who it is by the scarring. Soft cries leave him with head moving to nuzzle into a neck, seeking that comfort. The song continues from Marco, Sabo humming under him.

" _By fearless hunter do you dove, a true love granted in bold. You are an absence we seek, let us gather in your mold."_

Tears stop after a little more of the song and Ace wilts tiredly to the chest before him. The words trail off and humming lingers as Marco moves up along side his two and Ace shifts a hand blindly. A face nudges under the palm and Ace trembles while lining fingers along the smooth skin. The thought of almost dying, or  _actually_  dying and brought back to life, brings a strain through him as Ace doesn't want to believe it.

"Don't worry, Ace…" Marco starts with a whisper as Sabo continues to lowly hum to keep the comfort. "We know of ways to pay them back for what they have done, yoi. There is nothing that could have us hold back from killing them all." A hiss lingers with a low growl of protection showing as he moves back away, but a hand runs along Ace's back to show he was caring for him. "You two heal, I will gather what I can for when we strike back on the heathens."

The sound of water splashes before Marco is gone with a low growl and Sabo cradles Ace with purrs. "Thank you so much, Ace… For… For saving me… I wish it could…"

"S-Sab…" The hoarse voice lingers as he wants to say how much it wasn't his fault on him being imprisoned.

"Sshh, don't talk right now… I know you are in more pain than I am and… I was…  _scared_ … I… I  _lost_ you and when Marco dragged you back limp and blue…" Shaky breaths linger as Sabo is stressed about what happened, gripping to Ace protectively, but to not hurt him. "Those  _people_ , I was disgusted by them before and even more now. They hurt you, they hurt mine. I'm ripping their hearts out after I drag them to the bottom of the sea." A growl and hiss lingers with nails nipping into Ace's skin and the only thing Ace could do was rub hands along the sides of the siren, coaxing him in return. "Mmhhmmm, heal first…" The hum had come to try and focus Sabo and concentrating back to them.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ace remembered as he faded in and out, resting when he could and them waking him to eat and drink. Marco had worried over him as he brought them food and took care of them. Soaking in the water helped healing Ace again and Sabo was better before him by a day. A burn scar now lingers among Ace's chest, Sabo running fingers along it with reassurance as it ached and he knew how that was with his own burn scars.

"Out there?" A strain is in Ace's voice at asking the question and showing fear of leaving their pleasant nest.

"Yes, we will show you it will be safe for you on the island." Marco coaxes from the water as he is to the rim, Sabo next to him. "Nothing will happen to you, yoi. We won't let them do anything again." The echoing whispers of promises from Sabo in his mind at mentioning of how they would shred the villagers for what they have done are there as well.

Ace is only a little conflicted, but the ache in his chest brings forth the reason on why he wasn't bothered. He wanted to see them suffer as they so brutally dragged him and wouldn't listen to a word of him and assumed the worst. He understood they were hurt, but he was hoping with nothing showing it gave some credibility to the sirens for the villagers to understand or trying to come to a median—explaining how they could prevent other dangers. They never gave him a chance and were cruel to him from the moment they realized to when they threw him to his death.

As they practiced, Ace got back to holding his breath again with no pain and let them drag him through the waters. They broke through the surface as soon as they could, not wanting him under for too long, but needed to get him out of the cave. Swimming along, they find a small rock for him to perch on near the docks, but not seen by the rising sun for the early risers.

"Don't worry, the trance won't affect you." Sabo coaxes as he has elbows to the rock and rubbing a hand to a leg as only shorts cover Ace's body. Hands grip to Sabo's as dark eyes search for reassurance, finding it easily before nodding.

"We will be careful, but they have not experienced the true strength of our voice and what it can do." Marco mentions with eyes glaring towards the village as it slowly brings voices in the air of ' _good mornings'_  and a cheery setting. Ace grimaces and soon gives a last grip before the two sirens slip under the water.

" _Upon a gloomy day, the harsh bold of dark waters. You start to wonder, whether your heart barters."_

The music is lacing in Ace's ears and he shifts to watch to the docks as he sees a few hollering of sirens returning. Most are seeming to ready weapons, all are men that were also the ones who harmed Ace. It brings an ache to his chest, hand to the scarring that was still fresh to the touch and sensitive. At the front of the pack of people is Kinereth, not surprising to Ace as he always played the 'leader' of the town.

" _Linger closer to among the depths, weep into our sorrows. Be pierced with thy warmth, cater to our rush of riches burrows."_

It's almost a hissing to Ace's ears, hearing as they show of their anger and revenge they shall do. The village is in for a rude awakening as men grip weapons and ready themselves, but the singing continues and Ace can  _hear_  it lingering. The power of the trance is incredible, sending waves of power to attract their needs, wants,  _desires_. Men are locking up slowly as they are pulled in to the sweet melody that lingers with an edge.

" _Maiden bring thou abyss, linger in spite. Carry among the depths, displaying upon the sight."_

That line is what Ace remembered from when they first had Sabo and it seethes in threat like before. A coaxing continues through the words to the point weapons are dropped with the men moving. Ace shifts in amazement, drawing a little closer as he can if not bothered with being shown where he lingers, though the men do not pay mind. Shouts from the women are heard with them soon beginning to cry with children making noises.

" _Wherever you made hunter go, shall fate sail those in folds. A strong feeling in a trapped heart, tipping into the colds."_

Seeing Marco and Sabo, they have heads out while singing from under the docks. Women and children are rushed along the dock in an urgency as men are pushing them. Ace swallows with trembles as he begins to realize what the sirens are doing. They are hurting the men for what they have done to them, causing pain in the sirens for hurting a loved one.

" _Upon a gloomy day, the harsh bold of dark waters. You start to wonder, whether your heart barters."_

The melody continues as the smaller populace of women and children linger to the edge of the dock. Hollers and pleas are heard with crying as they don't want to die. Apologies are even sputtered for some women as if realizing the sirens were seeking revenge for 'killing' Ace, not realizing that would happen—which the women may not have. It was sad to see this happen, wanting to speak of not harming them, but all Ace can come up with is they would want revenge and pass it along to the children. It wasn't right, no, Ace knew that from the bottom of his heart. Though, he also knows with an aching that those women also spited him and spat with garbage dumped over him with no care. Children jabbed sticks into him, encouraged by parents or not to stare at the 'traitor' to their village. No one in that place gave him a chance to speak about the changes he had been making and signed his death without a hint of remorse.

" _Down you must fall, give us more life. Don't fret weary sailor, let your desire flow strongly rife."_

Men holler in battle cries, shoving to the women and children in the waters as they were cornered and no place to go. Screams are heard, and Ace moves to linger on knees, butt to the ground as he watches. Flickering emotions fill him; remorse and pity for them on this happening, but then relief and solace next. People he thought had his back were being punished for torturing him cruelly and led to his own death. The sirens were showing the extreme they could do and would not hold back. A humming lingers as dark eyes watch as some are pulled to the depths with cut off screams. As five women linger, they wail with cries to be spared and bloody water wetting them as Ace notices a bonnet pink with watered down blood.

" _You can not console us, the only thing to stray is of hunter. Spy upon misfortune, clear and become asunder."_

It was as if the men snapped themselves out, Ace slowly moving back to his hiding place behind the rock to view. They begin crying out as they see the remaining women each get dragged down one by one. Each reaching out and crying for help on not wanting to die, wanting to live their life. As the last screams in agony while still surfaced, Ace wasn't sure if they had planned it as he recognizes her as Kinereth's wife, Allie. She is screaming in terror, no doubt them biting or scratching her legs and Kinereth is calling out to spare her before jumping into the waters.

Watching him swim to his wife, another screech leaves her before Sabo moves up bite into her neck before their eyes. Kinereth cries out in sobs as he watches his wife get pulled under and the sounds of shaky cries and broken words fill the air. The scene has Ace relax to the rock as he witnesses it all, seeing the men break down from losing all the women and Kinereth is hollering for them to take him as well.

"Ace," the name brings mentioned male to look over as Marco shifts hands to the rock to pull himself up next to him. "Come here, love." The lingering pet name is new, bringing a flustering in Ace as he shifts to sit closer to him. The sound of water is disturbed once more and Ace feels a body behind them with arms around his waist as Sabo wiggles up behind with head to a shoulder with purring.

"Slowly, we will take one away in the morning and at night…" Sabo whispers as he seems delighted and grazes lips to freckled skin. A small moan leaves Ace at the feel and tilts his head against Marco's shoulder to let Sabo have more room to nip with teeth grazing.

"They will suffer, yoi. No one will be left to harm you, also your brother will have no worries to take care of. He should be pleased as we protected you so boldly." Marco chatters with head nuzzling to hair finally and inhaling in delight at the sea water scent practically soaked into Ace by now.

"Thank you…" Ace whispers as he relaxes against them, hearing of the wailing from the men on the docks as they mourn their families. "By fearless wanderers do you dove, a true love granted in bold." The words trail from lips as dark eyes hide behind lids and a humming from the other two starts. "You are an absence I seek, let me gather in your mold." The rest slips as Ace had changed how he wanted to express how much he has fallen for them. "My heart is struck by the Maiden, the wanderers taking hold… Return once again to home, filled in glittering gold."

" _We have been struck by the Maiden, a spring of morning gold. Oh so very glittering, bestow us with caring in your hold."_

" _So very thrum of harp, bring to our depth. Console us with your bosom, and bloom us with your lex."_

**-o-o-o-o-**

**BONUS:**

When Luffy returned from his trip he had been startled seeing Ace waiting by the docks with a smile and waving. Ace could see the expression before it turned to a huge grin and arms waving out before the two sirens popped up just by the dock with watching gazes. They waited for them to dock, Ace standing to help out any way he can before his brother jumped him.

"I'm home~!" Luffy cheers before Ace chuckles while gripping to the other with a tight embrace.

"Good to see you, Lu."

"Is there something wrong?" The question lingers from Zoro and the brothers gaze to said man as he is peering to the village. Gazing back, it's empty with no bustling or talking and Ace sees Luffy let out a noise of confusion.

"No ones is here anymore." Sabo explains after getting himself sat onto the dock that hangs low to the water for small boats. He's not far and Marco lingers in the water next to him with a watchful gaze. Luffy has his gaze find Ace, and the older brother only shows a smile while releasing the hug.

"There… there was no way around it." Ace confesses the unasked question and sees a startled look on Luffy.

"Why…?" The question has Marco give a scoff as he raises his chin up.

"I said if anyone hurt Ace that I would return the favor, yoi." Blue eyes show eyes slit at the remembrance from only a month ago when Ace had been put into such a state.

"But… why are people  _gone_?" Luffy asks in worry, seeming concerned they tricked his brother.

A frown appears with a strain on Ace as he purses lips before eyes flicker away, "they… they killed me, Lu." The breath hitches from the captain and grasps hands to feel his brother, to confirm he was only lying and not hallucinating his brother. "If it weren't for Marco, I would have stayed that way. They brought me back and helped me as I had to heal from drowning and… and m-my chest." Ace shows discomfort of talking of what happened and only tugs with one finger to lift his shirt up some to see part of the burn scar. Taking a deep breath, Ace knows he needs to at least tell of what they did a bit more in detail, but not too much. "Before being tossed in the water in that…  _cage_ , they were relentless with words and garbage at me. Then I was torched to my chest for no reason but to suffer more before pushing me into the water." The words leave Ace's lips like poison he wants to spit out and rid of, hoping to never retell of this story again.

"Oh, by the Maiden…" Luffy whispers as he is mixed with emotions on how to take this as he was furious for them doing that to his brother, but wasn't sure if he would have gone as far as killing the  _whole_  village, he wasn't one to kill unless necessary. His crew lingers, most on the ship except for Zoro and Luffy as they are near the brother. They heard what was told and each share a glance of uncertainty on the situation, but say nothing. "I'm… I'm just glad you are okay."

"Yeah, I'm doing great now." Ace confirms with a smile lingering before turning to head for the village. "I was sure to pick what we needed for a feast on when you return, though more is around if necessary and free too. See you by the large home," the last phrase is to the sirens as they soon slip back into the water. "Coming, Lu?" Ace looks back with a soft smile and does look relaxed more than ever.

"Un! Let's go, everyone!" Luffy announces while linking to his brother's arm and knows he will have to talk with his crew later, but for now they would eat and relax. One thing that Luffy was sure of is that he was glad that his brother was alive and happy.


End file.
